Never
by SashaXoX
Summary: A normal student called Naruto. With his normal best friend Gaara. Going to a normal boarding school. But what Naruto finds out isn't normal. He's in love with Sasuke. His enemy. What will Naruto do? How will things happen between them? This is be very interesting...
1. Introduction

The first day joining The Kahona Boarding School. Naruto and Gaara were excited. Naruto had his backpack on and Gaara also. They entered to see the School look very rich and reassuring to them. "Wow, I've never been to a boarding school before. This is awesome. What about you Naruto?" Naruto looked up smiling. "Same here man. I already love it." They walked down the hall towards their rooms. _"Attention, attention. The new students should please go to there rooms which have been assigned. They have 30 minuets to un-pack then meet in the big hall. Thank you." _Naruto and Gaara looked at each other. "Lets get going." Naruto nodded.

They were walking and looking around so much that Naruto accidentally walked into another new student. Naruto fell on the floor and got a bit frustrated. He looked up at the person he walked into then realized who it was. It was Sasuke. Naruto hated Sasuke. For being the best student, for always taking the mick out of Naruto, for making all the girls go starstruck whenever he's around. For just being alive. "Watch where your going. Dobe."

After Sasuke said that, Naruto wanted to hit him. He got up raising his fist to Sasuke when Gaara stepped in. Holding Naruto back. "S-sorry Sasuke. He didn't mean to." Sasuke just tutted at both of them then walked off. "Why didn't you let me hit him? It was his fault for being in the damn way." "Naruto, it's our first day here. Do you really want to get your ass in trouble already?" "Fair point, but still-"

_"Attention, attention. The new students have only 20 minuets left before the meeting in the big hall." _

The boys realized how much time they wasted as they rushed to their dorms.

"I'm in room 38, what about you Gaara?" "I'm in room 34. Crap. We're in different rooms." The boys made a fuss as they went into their rooms.

Naruto crashed on his bed until he heard his door open. It was his new roommate for the year. Naruto jumped up and looked at who was his new roommate. Naruto had a confused look on his face. "Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke tutted. "This is my new room dobe, why are you here?" "This is my new... Room."

"You can't be serious."

"Why you of all people?"

"I don't know but if you forgot. We have big meeting in the main hall. So if I was you, get moving."

Naruto had a angry face on has he quickly unpacked.

They walked out at the same time. Of course Naruto went to meet with Gaara and Sasuke walked by himself as girls were acting shy around him. "What a idiot. All he does is act dark and doesn't have any friends." Naruto hissed watching Sasuke walk away. "Well, maybe that's why he's dark. Because he has no friends. Remember, his parents we're killed a few years ago, so I don't blame him to be dark now." "Well I guess, but my parents died when I was born. Why does he get special treatment?"

Before Gaara could reply, the intercom spoke above them. _"Attention, attention. Can the new students please join the senior staff members in the main hall now please. You have two minuets."_ "Wait, Gaara.. isn't the hall on the other side of the school?" Gaara looked at Naruto "Um, I think so..." As soon as they realized how big the school was, they ran down the halls looking for the quickest way to get to the hall.


	2. Getting used to things

Naruto and Gaara just made it to the main hall before the doors closed and sat down at the back of the hall. They didn't want to really be seen on the first day. When they sat down, they spotted Sasuke a few rows ahead of them, he looked completely lifeless. Like he didn't even wat to be there. Of course he was surrounded by girls blushing and trying to speak to him, but he zoned out and ignored them. Naruto muttered to Gaara. "This sucks. And Sasuke is always surrounded with girls he doesn't even love but like usual. They will never care what he feels. He could be _gay_ for all they know." Gaara smirked at Naurto. "What's so funny?" I find this funny because your acting like you care about him. Or his _lover_."

"What do you mean _lover. _I hate the hell out of him, and you think I'm his _lover_? Funny." Naruto looked away from Gaara but couldn't take his eyes off Naruto. Before Naruto started to care for Sasuke again, the principle got up on the stage and spoke to the new students.

"Welcome new comers and thank you for joining The Kahona Boarding School. My name is Mr. Jiraya. We hope you have a lovely time here, now we have a time limit of 10 minuets before you lot have to go and explore. I will now hand you over to our vice priciple, Miss. Tsunade." A rather beautiful lady got up on the stage. And when I say beautiful lady I mean her boobs we **MASSIVE**.

"Gaara, look at those boobs!" "I know, I wonder how she gets dressed." They smirked between themselves when someone told them to be quiet. They stopped smirking and carried on listening to the vice principle.

"Now, as you all know, we're under a time schedule. So let me explain today. Today is a free day, where you can explore the school and get used to it. But starting tomorrow on the notice board will tell you to go to the gym and meet your new mentors. But for now, all I have to say is. Enjoy your time in The Kahona Boarding School." Miss. Tsunade smiled then went off stage. All the students left. Naruto and Gaara went into their separate dorms to un-pack then meet up with each other to go hang out. When Naruto packed away all his things, he still had to wait till Gaara came and knocked on his room door.

Sasuke entered, looked at Naruto and tutted. As usual. Naruto gave him a glare before breaking the silence. "So Sasuke, since we're roommates and will be for awhile, let's get to know each other." Sasuke smiled at Naruto then went to his face. Sasuke was only a few inches away from Naruto. Naruto's heart started beating. Sasuke went to Naruto's ear and whispered. "You don't need to know shit about me. Dobe." Sasuke sat back on his bed then closed his eyes. "Fine then asshole. I was just trying to be nice but forget it." "Heh, sure you were. Dobe."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke then left the room. He didn't want to wait for Gaara, instead he went to Gaara. Naruto was just about to knock on Gaara's door then Gaara swung the door open. "Oh Naruto I was just about to come to you. Shall we get going?"

"Sure. Where to first?"

"Hm, I was thinking, the calm river?"

"Calm river? I didn't hear about that.."

"Yeah I know, it's secret so I'm not surprised if you don't know about it."

"Then how do you know about it?"

"Oh my new roommate Kiba told me."

Kiba waved at Naruto. Naruto waved back. He muttered at the same time. "At least someone got a good roommate. Unlike me."

"Oh yeah, who is your roommate?"

"Sasuke.."

Gaara burst out laughing. He couldn't hold it down. Naruto just glared at him. "Okay, you can stop laughing. How about you show this calm river." Gaara stopped laughing then he leaded the way.


	3. The Calm River

When Gaara and Naruto reached the river is was calm. The atmosphere was calm. Everything about the place was calm. Even Naruto calmed down, so did Gaara.

"Let's sit down near the river."

"Sure."

They sat down only a few inches from the river. Gaara laid down and Naruto also. There was a awkward silence for a while between them both until Gaara spoke.

"I know you like Sasuke."

Naruto jumped up. He was not expecting Gaara to find out so quickly. He tried to play it calm so it didn't sound like a big deal.

"What? No I don't. What gave you that idea?"

"Naruto, I've known you for a few years now and you really think I wouldn't know? Come on. It's obvious."

"Wow, not even I knew i liked him. I'm only hiding it because I know he doesn't like me back to do not say anything about this around him or I will make your life a living hell."

"Aww, you even sounding like him. That's so sweet."

"Shut up. But seriously, what gave it away?" Naruto laid back down looking up at the clear blue sky.

"What you said earlier. _They don't even know if he's_ gay _but there still around him. _Or something like that. I can't remember it that well."

"Damn. I should hide things more better." Naruto slapped his self.

"Don't worry Naruto. It'll be our little secret. Well until you finally tell him that is."

"Hahaha. Like someone like him would like someone like me. It doesn't really sound awesome."

"Yeah I know, but still I think you two could match."

"How?"

"Your cheerful, happy, loud, annoying. And he's dark, miserable, quiet.. Haven't you heard, _opposite's attract_?"

"Fair point, I just wont be confessing anytime soon, so don't expect anything."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just don't waste too long."

Naruto slapped Gaara's head then closed his eyes. Thinking about Sasuke. He thought about Sasuke so much that he didn't hear Gaara call him. Gaara called him five times and he didn't reply until the sixth one. "What? Gaara what's so important that you have to call me?"

Gaara didn't say anything. He just looked down wordlessly. Naruto looked confused then looked down too. He was growing, big. "Crap. I need to get changed and I don't have anything to cover it."

"Don't worry Naruto." Gaara gave Naruto his jacket for Naruto to tie around him. "Thanks." Gaara didn't say anything, he just smirked. Naruto glared at him before they walked back to Naruto's dorm.

"When your finished, come to my room. I'll relax till your ready." "Okay Gaara, and stop mocking me."

"Come on Naruto. We both know you were thinking about Sasuke."

Naruto went red. Then he stomped his foot. "Gaara shut up! And Sasuke is in the room so he might hear you."

Gaara winked. "So what? It's not like you didn't want him to hear, right?"

Naruto looked guilty then walked into his room. "Whatever Gaara. See you in a few."

Naruto walked into his room looking at Sasuke. Sasuke was fast asleep. He got more hard when he looked at him so he went into the bathroom to calm himself down.

When Naruto finally calmed himself down, he went to get a change of clothing. Because his was a little damp. He threw his _wet _clothes into the dirty basket and walked out of the bathroom.

He was about to touch the door knob when he heard Sasuke mumble in his sleep. Naruto got a bit worried but thought is was his imagination. Sasuke mumbled more and started to twist and turn. Naruto walked over to him trying to wake him. "Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke wake up, your having a dream."

Sasuke started to cry while he was asleep. Naruto got really worried and didn't know what to do. "Sasuke. Seriously wake up. SASUKE!" Sasuke jumped out of his sleep still crying. Naruto was still worried and tried to tap Sasuke on the shoulder. "Don't touch me."

Naruto pulled his hand back and began to get scared. "S-Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"That's none of your business. Why the hell do you care?" Tears were still rolling down Sasuke's face. It made Naruto feel sick and scared since he didn't know what to do.

"I care because your my roommate. And.. Um.." Naruto couldn't finish the sentence.

Sasuke looked up with blood-shot red eyes. "Naruto just go. Please. I'm sure you got better things to do and.. I want to be alone right now."

Naruto stared in shock. _He said my name? He didn't call me Dobe? This is serious._

Naruto felt his heart sink into him. He just got up and walked away. "Fine Sasuke. But when I get back, you better tell me what's wrong."

"Whatever Naruto. Just go. Please." _He did it again. He must have really been upset if he's calling me by my name._

Naruto left the room and knocked on Gaara's door. "Hey Naruto, finally finished that prob-" Gaara saw how upset Naruto looked.

"Naruto come with me." Naruto just nodded and followed.


	4. The confession

Gaara grabbed Naruto by his hands and pulled him to the flower garden. Gaara got worried why Naruto looked like that so the first thing he thought was _speak to Naruto in private. _

When they got to the garden, Gaara let go of Naruto who was looking sick to his stomach.

"Okay Naruto. What's wrong?"

"Well, when I finished cleaning myself up, Sasuke was mumbling in his sleep. When I tried to wake him, he started to cry. He was still in his sleep at this point. When he finally woke up, he became dark again. I tried to touch him he gets mad. I try ask him what's wrong, he gets mad. I didn't know what to do." "Well that dream must have been painful. It could have been a nightmare."

"That's not the worst thing. He didn't call me Dobe. He called me.. Naruto."

"Ain't that a good thing?"

"Well yeah, but he has never ever called me Naruto before. Ever. So him calling be by that name.. Scared me..."

Naruto wasn't crying but he didn't want to look at Gaara, like he felt guilty for some reason. Gaara just turned him around and hugged him.

"Naruto, when we get back to our dorms, I'm going to relax and hang out with Kiba, while you speak to Sasuke and make him tell you what's wrong. Got it?"

"I guess so.."

Gaara let go of Naruto. "Well then, where do you wanna visit next?"

"I have no idea, I heard the lunch hall is a good place."

"There's Naruto. Okay, lets go get something to eat."

They wasted about an hour in the lunch hall messing about and nearly getting in trouble. Naruto almost forgot about Sasuke. For a few minuets. He still had fun, even though he kept wondering what was Sasuke doing.

Naruto and Gaara walked back their dorms, when they reached Naruto's dorm, Gaara smiled. "Go on ahead man. If you need anything, I'll be in my room."

"Really? And doing what?"

"Oh you know... Haaaaaaaanging out."

"You idiot, go to your Kiba."

"How dare you? I do not like Kiba."

"Suuuure you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry I can't hear you, I've already opened my door and is going inside."

Gaara was confused but went to his dorm wishing Naruto luck with his talk to Sasuke.

Naruto walked in. Sasuke was laying on his bed, facing the wall away from Naruto. Naruto knew he was still awake so Naruto sat on his own bed away from Sasuke.

"So you going to tell me what's going on Sasuke?"

There was silence.

"Sasuke, I know your awake. And if you don't speak I'll touch you."

"I'm awake, I'm awake damn it."

Naruto laughed. "Good. Now tell me what's going on."

Sasuke sighed. "The dream was of someone I love very much."

"And...?"

"And, it's this same dream. I get close to this person, this person dies because of me. Like with anyone else. If they get to close to me. They die or get hurt because of me. And this person I couldn't bare losing."

Naruto sat on his bed in shock. Eyes open and not moving. Sasuke was still facing the wall so he didn't get to see how Naruto looked.

"And who was this person, you didn't want to loose?"

There was silence.

"Sasuke...?"

Sasuke sat up and had his head down. He mumbled quietly so Naruto didn't hear. "...You..."

"Who?"

He got louder but was still quiet. "...You..."

"Damn it Sasuke, I can't hear y-"

"I LOVE YOU DAMN IT! Naruto, I fucking love you."

Naruto froze, in complete shock, millions of things were going around in his head, he didn't know what to do, or what to say.

"Please, Naruto, Don't make me say it again dam-"

Just then, Naruto kissed Sasuke on this lips. Naruto eyes were closed and he was blushing. Sasuke was in complete shock but didn't make him stop.

They tongued, tongues swirling in each other mouth, barely about to gasp at each break. Naruto still bending over Sasuke, while Sasuke was holding Naruto's waist.

They broke from the kiss at the same time. Panting whilst looking at each other.

"I.. I love you too.. Sasuke. I just, didn't want to tell you if you would start bullying me or something."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pushed him on the bed. Naruto was laying on his back while Sasuke straddled on top of him. He held onto Naruto's shoulders and held them tight. Naruto's heart started beating faster and faster the more Sasuke looked at him. Naruto looked away because he could feel himself blushing.

"Naruto, you mean that?"

"Of course! Why else would I kiss you when you confessed to me? For the hell of-"

Sasuke kissed Naruto. This time Naruto was the one that was caught off guard. Their tongues swirling together several times as they both got into it. When they broke away, Sasuke started kissing Naruto's neck making him gasp. Naruto tried to get up but Sasuke pinned his arms to the bed so he couldn't move. Sasuke left a hickey by Naruto's neck then got off of him.

"W-why did you stop?"

"Because, I didn't want you to think I was coming on to strong."

Naruto smiled at him then got up.

Naruto laid on his bed while Sasuke stood up, awkwardly. "Well this suddenly got awkward."

"Naruto, I'm sorry I'm saying but..."

"Yes?"

"No one can know about us. Not even Gaara."

"What? But I tell Gaara everything he does the same for me."

"Sorry, but if you want to be normal around here, we're going to have to pretend to be enemies."

Naruto pouted and looked down.

"Naruto, what's the matter?"

"It's just that.. It's the first day in this damn Boarding school, I finally confessed my love to you, we're both 15 years old and.. _gay_"

"And...?"

"Your ashamed. Of me."

"You Dobe. No I'm not. It's just that we both know we'd be treated different and you want to stay acting like a Dobe, and I want to stay.. Away from people."

"Fair point. Fine I'll pretend to still hate you."

"And I'll pretend that I'm _straight_."

They gave a very business-like handshake.

"Anyway, Dobe, we got proper school tomorrow, get ready to sleep."

"Only if I'm next to you."

"Well, wouldn't it be a bit suspicious that we're sleeping together?"

"Who's gonna see?" Naruto gave a creepy smile then kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Your such a Dobe. Just push the beds together then."

"Okay." Naruto smiled.

They pushed the beds together, got ready for bed then want to sleep.


	5. First day of school

Naruto was fast asleep in the beds. So peaceful.

"Naruto... Naruto..." Naruto was so deep into his sleep, he didn't hear Sasuke call his name.

"NARUTO! WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU DOBE!" Naruto sat up as fast as he could with his drowsy eyes. "What?"

Naruto saw Sasuke leaning over him topless, and brushing his teeth. "May I remind you that we have proper classes today, so we have to get to the gym on time."

"Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot. Oh well, I'll be ready in five minuets."

"Okay, just hurry your butt up. You don't want to be late on your first day do you?"

"Shut it." Naruto threw his pillow in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke jumped back so the pillow missed him. "Fine. Just get ready."

Sasuke walked back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

By the time Sasuke got out of bed Naruto was already dressed and putting on his trainers.

"Oh, so the Dobe actually did get dressed quick, eh?"

"Shut up. Come on lets go." Naruto was about to walk out the door before Sasuke stopped him.

"You really are a complete Dobe."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember as soon as we leave that door, we're enemies until we come back through that door."

"Yeah I know.. And?"

"Meaning, we can't be going through the door together like we're best friends. Dobe."

"So your trying to say that we have to act like we still hate each other so no one will be suspicious."

"Your getting it Dobe, well done." Sasuke laughed while pulling his top over his head and putting on his trainers.

"Shut it. And see you in a few hours." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before leaving.

"Bye, Dobe." Sasuke left the door as well going towards the gym while Naruto went to meet Gaara.

Naruto knocked on the door and waited for Gaara to come out. "Oh hey Naruto. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked down the hall till they reached the gym. Naruto tried his hardest to stay away from Sasuke so it wont be so annoying to try to hate him.

Naruto and Gaara went into the hall to see Miss. Tsunade. "Hey Naruto, there's miss massive tits." Naruto and Gaara started laughing until Miss Tsunade started speaking. "Hello again new comers. Today we will assign you with your new teachers. These teachers will look after you, watch over you and teach you the way of the school, so let's hope you get good ones." Most of the students started to laugh wile the others waiting to hear who their new teachers would be.

"For team Kakashi, Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. Please go over to the board that says '7'."

Naruto stood in shock knowing that he's in the same group as Sasuke. _I'm with him? So much for the 'Keeping away from Sasuke.'_

Sasuke gave one glance to Naruto then tutted and walked to the board. Naruto stuck his tongue at Sasuke. "Damn it! I'm with emo boy?! Come on!"

"Aww, how unlucky. Naruto is stuck with Sasuke in dorms and now in groups. Come to think of it, Naruto did you get to speak to Sasuke about the dream he had?"

"Yeah I did. But he called me a Dobe then ignored me for the rest of the day. Stupid Emo boy."

"Ah, well. At least you get to spend most of your time with him. If you know what I mean."

"Gaara shut up! Anyway I got to go to the board. Fingers crossed you got Kiba in your group."

"Shut up. Go to your Sasuke." Naruto pushed Gaara then went over to the board.

Sakura was obsessed with Sasuke so putting her in the same group as him made her go crazy. And of course Sasuke didn't care.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other acting like they didn't want to be in the same group when deep inside. They both did.

Their teacher came through the door and met up with them at the board. "Hello students my name is Kakashi. I will be your new teacher, I hope we get along with each other."

Sakura was the only one enthusiastic about the group. Sasuke tutted and looked away while Naruto leaned on the wall and looked the opposite way.

Kakashi spotted the tension straight away. "So Naruto is it? And Sasuke? What's with you guys? I know I'm a little bad but come on."

"It's not you Kakashi. It's that useless and annoying boy over there."

"Yeah and his Name in Naruto." Sasuke came with a good come back.

Naruto growled at him then looked away again.

"Right well, here are your papers and what we'll be doing today." Kakashi gave them their papers.

"We will meet in the Garden in one hour. See you then." Kakashi left the gym. Sakura was happy and getting starry eyed over Sasuke but completely forgetting about Naruto.

Naruto stared to walk away and that's when Sakura realized Naruto was even there "N-Naruto? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet up with Gaara then going to my dorm to lay down. See ya."

"Oh, okay." Then Sakura carried on trying to talk to Sasuke. Trying.

Naruto spotted Gaara who looked board with the place already. "Hey Gaara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that. Kiba isn't in my group and I have this girl called Temri and this guy called Kankuro"

"Aww, you miss your Kiba?"

"Dude, shut up. Anyway, I was thinking of going to relax in my room. What about you?"

"Same, only in my room." Gaara laughed then walked with Naruto out of the gym and down the hall.

Naruto and Gaara went into there separate rooms. Naruto started to listen to music though his headphones then laid on the bed and zoned out.

Sasuke came into the room and saw Naruto on the bed. "Naruto." Of course Naruto didn't even hear Sasuke come on or even notice him standing in front of him.

"Dobe." Sasuke gave up in calling him so he just jumped on top of him. "Ow! What the hell Sasuke?!"

"What? You didn't hear me so I thought you died or something. I was only testing."

"Well, as you can see I'm pretty much alive so can you get up?"

"Aw, but I'm comfortable."

"Aw, but I'm not. So get up." Naruto was able to turn over so he made Sasuke land on the beds.

"Meany." Sasuke gave puppy dog eyes.

"Look who's talking. But how did you get away from one of your fan girls?"

Sasuke laughed while leaving his feet on Naruto's stomach.

"Well how I usually do. I just walked in here. Then closed the door in her face. Girls are a pain in the ass."

"Tell me about it." They laughed for a while then the laughter died down.

"So Naruto, how did you get away from your Gaara?"

"Oh he wanted to hang out with his roommate and I wanted to listen to music anyway so it worked out fine."

"What? Gaara has a guy already?"

Naruto laughed but in confusion. "What? No. Well I don't think so, I'll have to ask him when I next see him."

"Okay. So what do you wanna do now?"

"Well I have a few ideas." Naruto winked at Sasuke. Sasuke suddenly caught on to what he meant.

Naruto jumped on him then smiled. "We have about 20 minuets left and none of us has anyone coming so..."

"Yeah I get you. Would you like to do the honers?"

Naruto took off Sasuke's clothes nice and slowly until he was completely naked. Sasuke did the same to Naruto. They were completely naked on the beds.

Sasuke leaned in to Naruto and kissed him hard. Naruto was moaning at every gasp. When Naruto got into it, Sasuke got on top of Naruto and grabbed onto his manhood. Naruto could feel Sasuke's cold hands on him as he tugged slowly. Sasuke laughed when Naruto began to go red and looked away.

"I know your enjoying this Naruto.. Just relax. You'll get used to it."

Naruto was gritting his teeth. "Well I am trying but your hands are incredibly cold."

"Then warm it up with your heart." Sasuke put both of his hands on Naruto's chest. Naruto's heart started beating fast while Naruto went fully red looking at Sasuke. He got so shy, but didn't want to look away from him.

While Naruto was looking away. Sasuke's hands started getting lower until they reached Naruto's member. He stroked it soft at first until Naruto moaned. Then Sasuke pulled on it hard.

"S-Sasuke. I think I'm going to-"

"I know, I can feel it." Naruto squirted into Sasuke's hand making Sasuke do a small laugh.

Just as they were about to kiss, there was a knock at the door. A very annoying knock.

Sasuke made Naruto speak. "Um, yeah? Who is it?"

"It's me. Sakura. Is Sasuke there?" Naruto wanted to get back at Sasuke for sitting on him.

"Yeah he's here. He's just in the bathroom he'll be out soon."

"O-okay."

Sasuke gave Naruto a evil glare. _I'll get you back for this Naruto. _Naruto smiled and whispered "You better get dressed. One of your fangirls are waiting for you. pay back is a bitch."

Sasuke got up and got dressed so did Naruto.

"Oh and guys remember, we have to meet Kakashi in about 10 minuets."

Sasuke and Naruto paused, looked at each other then rushed there clothes back on. Sasuke left first because Sakura was there, then Naruto waiting five minuets till he left to go get Gaara.

Naruto knocked on Gaara's door. "Gaara! If your not fucking Ki-" Gaara jumed out and covered Naruto's mouth.

_What the hell Gaara?! _Was all Naruto could mumble out.

"Don't speak such nasty things Naruto." Naruto looked confused when Gaara released Naruto.

"It was only a joke Gaara, I know your not even going out with Ki-" Naruto saw the expression on Gaara's face.

"Oh my god, Gaara your going out with Kiba? Already?"

"Yeah yeah, I know shut up. I'll tell you all the details later on, right now I got to go back to the gym."

"And I got to go to the Garden. That's where I'm meeting my teacher."

"Okay." Gaara started to walk but Naruto stopped him.

"I just have one question Gaara... Have you two.. Done it yet?"

"Oh no. Not yet. When the time is right, if you know what I mean."

Naruto laughed. "Yes I do. Anyway, you get back to he gym, I got to go now. Bye."

"Bye." The boys went there separate ways.

When Naruto got to the Garden everyone was already there. He wasn't late, but on time. That was a good thing.

Kakashi smiled and so did Sakura but Sasuke tutted, as usual.

"Okay, since we're all here, let's get started."

"Kakashi, what are we even going to do?" Sasuke asked like he was a good child.

"Well, Sasuke, we are going to this place called the Calm River, the other teachers don't know about it so I think it'll be a good place for us to go. Follow me."

Naruto smiled but then hid it so no one could notice it on his face. _That's my favorite place._

When they got there Kakashi told them to sit down and meditate. They all did slowly. Until, Sasuke annoying came out with "Are we just going to meditate here or do something normal children in boarding schools do?"

"Actually I was thinking, we meditate a bit more then get to know each other. You know, since we only just met, we should get to know each other and have good impressions of each other..." Kakashi knew he was boring them so he left the conversation like that.

"Sir, how about we skip all the meditation and get straight to the 'let's get to know each other' part."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine, have it your way."

"Okay sir, I'll go first. My favorite colour is pink." Sakura spoke like it was something interesting..

"Also, I help with a lot of things you name it."

"Okay Sakura that's enough. What about you Sasuke or Naruto?"

Sasuke sighed. "Well, I find this very boring, the same as I find school boring, you lot boring and also bright colours boring."

Kakashi felt like he already gave up on them. "Wow, you really find a lot of things boring, don't you Sasuke?"

"Yes I have Kakashi." Sasuke smiled like it was a good thing.

"Okay, and what about you Naruto?"

"Well sir, I really like this place even though it's ruined by a few people, I would say this is my favorite place."

"Your only saying that so sir would think you have a chance in this place."

"Seriously, Sasuke shut up. No it's not I think this place is inspirational."

"Ooh, 'Inspirational' look at you using big words."

Naruto growled ready to hit Sasuke but Kakashi held him back. His rage was big, sometimes Sasuke doesn't know if he went to far or something.

"Okay, this is useless, we still had 30 minuets but I think we all had enough of this. We'll try again another time."

"Okay sir."

"Whatever sir."

Sasuke just stayed silent.

Everyone left but Naruto, he wanted to stay a while and think. He stayed there for so long, Gaara started to get worried.

"Hey Dobe. What you doing out here? You know it's getting late."

"Shut up emo boy, why do you care?"

"Dobe."

"Wha-" Before Naruto could finish his question, Sasuke kissed him. It was a quick kiss just to make sure no one saw.

"Feel better?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah I guess. I really do like this place, just remember that in the future."

"What ever Dobe, now lets get back, they say dinner's ready in the lunch hall."

"Wouldn't walking with me make us look suspicions?"

"That's why your going to walk in first Dobe."

"Whatever Emo boy."

They walked back together then separated before they reach anyone else.


	6. Missing

**~Few months later~**

Naruto and Sasuke were in their dorm, doing nothing out of the ordinary. Naruto was sitting in the corner with his knees up to his chest and Sasuke was sitting on the bed.

"Naruto, what's the matter? Ever since you came in here, you've been sitting in the corner."

"I'm sitting here because I don't feel good and I'm so nice that I don't want you to catch my cold."

"Maybe next time, you shouldn't strip near the window when it was open."

Naruto gave Sasuke a glare then buried his head in his knees.

"Shut up Sasuke, it was your fault and I don't want you to catch my cold."

"Naruto." Naruto looked up and Sasuke kissed him by surprise. Naruto got into it but then pushed him away. "Stop doing that. It's highly annoying."

"Aw, Dobe's getting upset?" Naruto just hid his face again.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and whispered in his ear. "No." Sasuke pushed Naruto on the floor and sat on top of him.

"Sasuke, what the hell? I said leave me alone."

"And I said no. Now shut up. I don't care if I catch a cold." Before Naruto could push him away, he held him down and started kissing him. Naruto tried to move but Sasuke was too strong. In the end Naruto gave up and let Sasuke have him. Sasuke sat up making Naruto have space to move. Instead of Naruto moving away from Sasuke, he put his legs on top of Sasuke's legs. Sasuke smiled then whispered in his ear. "I knew you wanted this."

Naruto smiled then started to kiss Sasuke. "The only thing I want is you. Sasuke." While they were kissing, Sasuke pushed his fingers through Naruto's hair, slowly. And Naruto held Sasuke's waist. The two boys made out for a while until they both wanted more.  
Sasuke pushed Naruto back on the floor undoing his trousers. Naruto was looking up so away from Sasuke trying not to think about it. Sasuke pulled down his boxers and stroked it.

"Well well well. Looks like someone's happy to see me."

"S-shut up Sasuke." Sasuke stroked Naruto's manhood then started to suck it. At first Naruto bit the bottom of his lip but then when he got into it, he relaxed. While Sasuke was sucking Naruto's cock, Naruto thrusted his waist into Sasuke to show him he wanted more. Sasuke got lower and went faster until Naruto was gasping at every thrust.

"Ah, Sasuke. I-I'm going to come."

Sasuke released his mouth from Naruto to make him come then he licked it off of Naruto.

"Well Naruto, wasn't that fun?"

"Your so annoying sometimes. Seriously."

"Ahh, sometimes?"

"Cut it out Sasuke, I'm gonna go sleep." Naruto pulled his trousers back on, got up and laid on the bed falling asleep.

"Fine, goodnight." It was only about 9:30PM but Sasuke felt lonely so he joined Naruto.

Sasuke spooned with Naruto for the night. "Sasuke..." Was all Naruto could say with his drowsy voice. Sasuke smiled, kissed Naruto on his neck then fell asleep with him.

The next morning Naruto felt a lot better. He got out of bed and got changed for school. "Sasuke... Time to get up..." Naruto was inches from his face. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to see Naruto's face. Sasuke kissed him.

"Feeling better?"

"A lot thanks."

"Good."

Sasuke got up and got dressed. He had a pounding headache but he still acted like he was fine. He ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Well, because your throwing up and you look sick."

"I'm fine, honestly." Naruto gave him a weak smile. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto and kissed his forehead. When he started to walk away, he turned to Naruto. "Sasuke?" Sasuke collapsed on the floor. All he could hear was Naruto calling his name. "Sasuke!" He blacked out.

When he woke up he saw the principle sitting next to him on the bed. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"My head is pounding, but I'm mostly find, why?"

"Well, I'm asking because you collapsed on the floor, Naruto ran to me and told me. I had to carry you into bed. We stayed here until you woke up. That's why."

"Ah. Well I'm fine now, can I go to class?"

"No you can not. You could collapse again. It's better if you stay here."

Sasuke tried to sit up but he was too weak. Naruto was standing near the door with a worried look on his face.

"Sasuke, try not to move. I'll let Naruto check up on you from time to time but right now, he has to get back to class."

"Okay sir."

The principle smiled and let the room. "Naruto, class. NOW." Naruto siled at Sasuke then left the room. Sasuke just laid in bed and fell back asleep.

It was lunch time and Naruto was going to go check up on Sasuke when Gaara appeared.

"Hey Naruto. Long time no see."

"Same to you. I'm shocked your not with your Kiba."

"Oh shut up will you. Wanna hang out?"

"Sorry can't I have to go check up on someone."

"Sasuke?"

"Um, yeah. Sasuke." Naruto tried to act like he still hated him but he couldn't.

"I thought he hates you. Why are you checking up on him?"

Naruto pushed Gaara into a hall which was empty.

"Well, no exactly... We're sorta going out.."

"What?! From when? Why haven't you told me?!"

"Since the beginning of school. And because it's a secret. It still is so don't tell anyone."

"Your secret's safe with me man. But wow."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I'm gonna go check up on him. Sorry."

"It's cool. Catch you later."

Naruto walked to the bedroom to see Sasuke was still fast asleep. He sat next to Sasuke stroking his hair. He turned over and woke up.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Come to check up on me?"

"Yeah, now that your fine, I'm gonna go. Lunch is nearly over."

"Okay, see you when school's over."

"Sure thing."

Naruto got and started to walk away. But Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"I love y..." Sasuke fell asleep during that sentence.

"I love you too." Naruto kissed Sasuke then left the room.

When Naruto got back to Kakashi and Sakura, they had a disgusted face.

"Naruto, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That your going out with the one I love. Sasuke."

"What? Who told you that?"

"It's going all around the school."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now is it true?"

Naruto sighed. "Yes it is."

Sakura started to cry. Kakashi didn't really look like he cared. _Oh no. What have I done? When Sasuke finds out about this, he's gonna hate me._

Kakashi calmed down Sakura and they carried on with their lessons. When school was over, Naruto went to Gaara's room and banged on the door. When Gaara came out, Naruto grabbed his collar and hit him against the wall.

"Naruto? What the hell?"

"Why did you tell people?! Why?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told everyone that me and Sasuke are going out. Why did you?"

"No I didn't."

"Then how do people know?"

"I don't know, maybe someone over heard our conversation. But I did not tell anyone. I swear."

Naruto let go of Gaara's collar then walked away into his room.

"Naruto? Naruto." Naruto ignored Gaara calling him as he shut the door.

Sasuke was sitting up and looked concerned.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" When Naruto realized Sasuke was sitting up, he ran to him and hugged him.

"Naruto? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hug you. Is that a crime?"

"No, it's not, but you never just hug me out of the ordinary." Sasuke tried to kiss Naruto but Naruto pulled back.

"Naruto, seriously. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Honestly. I just don't want to catch the cold again." Naruto gave a nervous laugh then sat on the bed next to Sasuke. Sasuke knew something was wrong but he didn't want to dwell on it. So he just got up and went to the toilet.

When Sasuke came back Naruto was laying down with a upset face. Sasuke laid next to him and looked at him.

"So Sasuke, how you feeling?"

"A lot better actually."

"Maybe next time, you wont kiss me when I have a cold. Let that be a lesson to you."

"Your an idiot Naruto. Don't forget that." Naruto laughed and laid on Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke, if something bad was to happen between us, and it was my fault, would you hate me or still love me?"

"What brought this up?"

"N-nothing, I'm just asking."

"I'm sorry but I can't answer that."

Naruto froze in shock and hid his face in Sasuke's chest. "Thought so."

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke started stroking Naruto's hair.

"N-no reason. Don't worry."

"You Dobe, now I am gonna worry."

"You don't have to." Sasuke felt Naruto's head going deep into his chest.

"O-okay."

_I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm really, really sorry. Honestly. If I didn't open my big mouth, this wouldn't have happened. Please don't hate me._

Naruto's grip on Sasuke's shirt got tighter. Sasuke couldn't move. He was in shock. He felt Naruto's tears hit him like raindrops.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's head. Naruto's grip got looser and he stopped crying. When Sasuke looked down, Naruto was fast asleep on his chest.

_Naruto.. What's wrong? I'm getting scared. _Sasuke fell asleep again and they slept like that for the night.

When they woke up it time to get ready for school. They woke up roughly about the same time. They got dressed but Naruto was still feeling upset. _I wish there was no school. I wish everyone forgot about it. I just, don't want Sasuke to be so mad at me... _

"Dobe, ready to go?"

"Y-yeah, lets go."

They walked out of the room like it was a normal day. Everyone started to look at them with disgusted looks on their faces. Sasuke of course didn't care but Naruto knew why they were going it so he felt embarrassed. When they got to the usual place that they meet Sakura and Kakashi, Sakura started crying in front of Sasuke.

"Why? Why Sasuke? Why?" Naruto hid his face as soon as Sakura started.

"What are you talking about Sakura?"

"You.. And him!" She pointed to Naruto who was still looking down.

"What?"

"You and Naruto.. Are going out! How could you Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a evil glare.

"Sakura, that's enough. We have do today's lesson." Kakashi tried to calm Sakura down again. But Sasuke couldn't stop looking at Naruto who didn't give any eye contact. _That's why he asked that question... Now I know. _When Kakashi finally calmed down Sakura they walked on. Leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind.

Sasuke went to Naruto and hissed in his ear. "That's why you asked that question. You little shit. I don't want you near me, I don't want to hear you breath."

Naruto started to cry but still didn't look up. He knew he hurt Sasuke a lot and he didn't know what to do.

"I-I'm sorry." Was all Naruto could say.

"Ain't it a bit late for that? You should have told me last night at least. So I would know this was going to happen. Instead you kept it a secret and didn't say shit. Naruto. I fucking hate you!"

Naruto froze and tears rolled down his face a lot more. He walked away from Sasuke towards the woods. He didn't want to be around Sasuke for the day at least. He didn't say anything. He just walked.

When Sasuke finally caught back up to Kakashi and Sakura, they were confused because Naruto wasn't there.

"Sasuke, where's Naruto?"

"Who cares?" Kakashi looked worried and Sakura smiled knowing that she might win Sasuke back.

"Can we just get on with the lesson? Please?"

"Sure Sasuke." Kakashi sighed then they went to the gym.

Naruto was leaning against a tree and crying. The same words were repeating in his head. _I fucking hate you! _Naruto felt sick to his stomach and didn't want to think about it. But there was nothing else he could think about. He wished this was a dream, a terrible dream. That he'll wake up from it in a matter of seconds, but he couldn't.

_Will he ever forgive me? How will I even face him? Should I just stay out here as far away from him as I can? _Lots of things were swarming in Naruto's head, so much that he lost count of time. When he realized what the time was, it was already dark. But Naruto didn't care. All he did was get up and walked to the Calm River. Since it could maybe calm him down.

When he got there he sat away from the river but close enough to hear it like he's sitting in front of it. He sat there zoning out, away from what was around him and just thought what will happen to him and Sasuke in the future. He closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Sasuke." Then he fell asleep.

When Sasuke got back into the dorm he noticed Naruto wasn't there, he noticed that he didn't see Naruto for the whole day since he said those words to him. _That's weird, even though I said that to him, he still isn't here. I'm starting to get worried. No, I'm still angry at him. He shouldn't get my sympathy. _Sasuke laid on the bed but couldn't stop thinking about Naruto... _Maybe I was a little harsh on him. I know he didn't mean it. But how dare he spread it around the school? Why did he even do that? But maybe it was a accident. I don't know why he did it anyway. But once again, why should I care? I'm still angry it him. _

Sasuke put a pillow over his face so all he could see was pitch black. He wanted to get distracted by something. _Naruto..._ Sasuke instantly fell asleep. There was a free day at the school because school inpectors came in to speak to all the Junior teachers so everyone got the day off instead of the Seniors.

Sasuke woke up, looked around the room and still couldn't find Naruto. "Naruto? Seriously where are you?" Sasuke got worried. _Was what I said to him THAT harsh? He's been gone for a while... _Sasuke didn't know what to do.


	7. All's well that ends well :D

Naruto woke up in the cold and was freezing. He thought of going back to his dorm but suddenly remembered what Sasuke said. _I fucking hate you!_ Naruto just stayed out in the cold. _I'd rather stay out here then going back where I'm not wanted. _Naruto looked up to the sky and zoned out, closing his eyes.

Sasuke was laying on his bed in the dorm, worried. _Seriously Naruto.. Where are you?_ Since Sasuke finally calmed down, he realized what he said to a bit overkill. He kept twisting and turning on the bed but he just kept thinking about Naruto.  
He finally decided to ask Gaara if he knew where he was.

Sasuke knocked on Gaara's door and Kiba opened the door. "Um, hello?"

"Um, hi I just wanted to know if Gaara was here?"

"Yeah he is. Hold on." Before Sasuke could reply, Kiba shut the door. Inside you could hear muffles of speech. Sasuke was able to hear. '_Baby, it's that Sasuke guy.' 'Sasuke? What the hell is he doing here?' 'I don't know but go check.' _

Gaara opened the door. "Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

"Um, well. Have you seen Naruto lately?"

"Actually yes." A smile appeared on Sasue's face, but only for a second.

"He came to me the day before yesterday and attacked me. Something about you two are going out and he thought I told everyone." Sasuke got confused and wanted him to get straight to the point.

"Unfortunately, he hasn't spoken to me since then. Sorry."

"Oh, well if you see him before I do, could you please tell him I was looking for him?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Sasuke was turning away but then Gaara grabbed him wrist.

"If you get to see him before I do, could you please tell him I did not spread that around the school? He thinks I did and I want him to know it wasn't me."

"Um.. Okay... How did you find out exactly?"

"Oh, well I saw him during lunch, and he said he was busy going to check up on someone. I forced it out of him and made him confess to me. But like I said. I didn't spread it around school."

"Oh, thanks for telling me."

"Oh, one more thing." Gaara whispered in Sasuke's ear. "I think it's great that you two are going out. I find you two a great couple."

"Thanks. Anyway I'll let Naruto know when I see him."

"Sure. Bye."

Gaara went back into his room and Sasuke went to go look for Naruto. He searched everywhere and thought of giving up. Then he remembered the last time he saw him was when he was walking into the woods. Sasuke ran outside the school and went to the woods.  
He was stopped by Sakura.

"Sasuke, do you wanna hang out?"

"Sorry, I can't I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Looking for Naruto I'm guessing?"

"Um, yeah. So I gotta go." Sakura pulled on Sasuke's arm trying to stop him from going anywhere.

"Why do you even care about him? I heard say you hate him, so I thought you two aren't together anymore..."

"Well your wrong. I still love him, and me saying those words hurt him. Now I have to go apologize to him. So do you mind?"

"What's the point? We both know you don't love him." Sasuke looked at Sakura with a glare that could kill. He looked down so Sakura couldn't see him face. He mumbled.

"How... Dare... You...?"

"What?"

"How. FUCKING. DARE YOU?!" Sasuke slapped Sakura in the face. So hard that she fell to the floor. "S-Sasuke?" Sasuke was three steps away from her. His eyes went bloodshot red.

"How dare you say that?! You maybe don't love him, but _I_ do." Sakura got scared, holding her cheek where he slapped her.

"You are selfless bitch! Screw you! I am going to look for the man I love, you can act like a spoiled, self-centered, cold-heartless bitch you really are!" There were tears rolling down Sakura's face. She didn't know what to do but stay on the floor in shock.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Sasuke ran into the woods to look for Naruto not looking back at what Sakura was doing.  
He searched all over the woods but he couldn't find Naruto. He leaned on this thick tree then slid down it. He pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in his knees. _Naruto, where are you? _Sasuke started to cry. He noticed that he's hurting everyone around him. First Naruto, then Sakura. Who's next?

Suddenly, Sasuke remembered something Naruto told him a few months ago... _I really do like this place. Just remember that. _Sasuke looked up remembering where that was. _The Calm River...  
_Sasuke got up and ran to the river. He didn't stop to catch a breath, he just kept running. His mind was so blocked for finding Naruto, he tripped over a rock on the ground. He fell to his face and cut his foot. "SON OF A BITCH!" Was all he could say groaning in pain. There was a long gash going through his leg. He saw that he was bleeding a lot, but that still didn't stop him. He got up and limped to the river. _Naruto please be there._

When he finally got to the river he was out of breath. He couldn't see Naruto anywhere, until he spotted yellow spiky hair next to one of the trees. He smiled and limped towards the tree. When he got there he saw Naruto curled up on the tree and was asleep. _Naruto, your asleep? How can you sleep here? It's so cold._ Sasuke laughed and sat next to him. He stroked his hair until he woke up.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Dobe?"

Naruto just smile then hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't hate me."

Sasuke hugged him back and made Naruto's head lean on his chest.

"It's okay Naruto. I know you didn't mean it, and I don't hate you. I never will."

Naruto started to cry in Sasuke's chest, but it was tears of joy. Sasuke just stroke his hair and waited until he finished. When Naruto finished he whispered. "I love you Sasuke." Then kissed him on the lips. Sasuke smiled and made Naruto stand up. Sasuke tried to stand up with him but he fell and cried out.

"Sasuke, are you okay?!"

Sasuke was panting and looked at his leg which was bleeding through his jeans. Naruto pulled up the jeans and saw the huge gash.

"Sasuke what the hell?!"

Sasuke gave a weak laugh. "You see the things I do for you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and helped him up. "Let's get you back to our dorm, I'll clean that for you and bandage it up."

"Sure." When Naruto got Sasuke standing up, Sasuke kissed him on the ear. Naruto smiled then helped him back to the dorm. When they got back, Naruto cleaned the gash and bandaged it up for him. They both laid on the bed looking up to the ceiling. There was a awkward silence. Until Sasuke broke the silence.

"You know, Gaara didn't spread the secret.."

"What secret?"

"My gosh your such a Dobe, about us."

"Ohh, then who did?"

"I have no idea, all I know is he didn't."

"Well, good. I'll go apologize to him later on."

"You better." Sasuke rubbed his hands through Naruto's hair. Naruto gave a small growl but Sasuke didn't care. The awkward silence came back until Sasuke heard snoring. He looked at Naruto to see that he was fast asleep. _I don't blame him. Being outside for the night, he must have had a terrible night sleep. I'll annoy him later. _Sasuke held Naruto as he slept then fell asleep with him.

**~Few months later~**

It was the end of the year and there was a Junior assembly in the main hall. The principle and the vice principle were on stage talking. None of the students really cared about what was going on until there was a big announcement. "Miss Tsunade and I would like to give you Sasuke Uchiha." Everyone sat up in shock and most of the girls were smiling and getting existed. Naruto was sitting in the front row but didn't know what Sasuke was doing on stage.

"Thank you sir. I came here to speak to you all about the rumors. There was a rumor going around school that I was going out with a boy. I am proud and glad to say... That is true. So to all those people that liked me, sorry to burst your bubble."  
A bunch of people were in shock and girls started to cry hoping that it was a joke. "And I'm glad to say my boyfriend is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto went red as people started to look at him.  
"Naruto, come on up. They ain't gonna hurt you." Sasuke winked at him and Naruto smiled back while getting on the stage.

Sasuke kissed Naruto right in front of everyone to show that he's not joking. Everyone sat in silence as they kissed, when they stopped, they saw many people look at them. Of course Sasuke didn't care but Naruto went red again and started looking around. Avoiding eye contact with anyone. There was a awkward silence until Gaara stood up.

"I think this is wonderful. You two really suit a lot and I had a feeling you two would be together." Everyone looked at Gaara in disgust.  
Gaara saw everyone look at him and he didn't care. "I even have my own boyfriend, who is right here." Gaara pointed to Kiba who was sitting next to him smiling awkwardly.

Gaara made Kiba get up and he kissed him in front of everyone. Gaara wrapped his arms around Kiba while they were kissing, not caring about anyone who was around. When they stopped, even Naruto and Sasuke were shocked. Then, someone in the crowd started to clap. The clap echoed throughout the hall. More people started to join in with the clap until everyone was clapping.  
Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Kiba smiled at everyone clapping for them.

Even Sasuke's fangirls were clapping happily.

The principle got up on stage to quiet them down so they could carry on. "Thank you for that Sasuke, and Naruto, Gaara, Kiba. I'm glad to say, in this school, gay is okay." The principle smiled at them then looked at the audience. "Now, I am glad to say, enjoy the rest of the time here. Thank you."

The end. :D

Thanks for reading. (If you liked this story and you want me to write more like this, PM me and I'll see what I can do. I would have added more smut but I didn't wanna creep everyone out on my first book. Thank you. :3 \('o')/)


End file.
